


Frisbee

by tinx_r



Category: Riptide (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-02-02
Updated: 2009-02-02
Packaged: 2017-11-17 15:46:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/553224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinx_r/pseuds/tinx_r
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tammy watches Nick and Cody play in the ocean</p>
            </blockquote>





	Frisbee

**Title:** Frisbee  
 **Rating:** G  
 **Summary:** Tammy watches Nick and Cody play in the ocean

Nick and Cody are in the water, about waist deep, Tammy thinks, although it's hard to tell the way they're bounding around. First they dunk each other, then they're splashing, and she squints against the bright sunlight on the ocean, wondering exactly what they're doing.

Then a colored disc flies through the air and she realizes they're playing frisbee, fighting over possession of the plastic toy. She laughs, watching, licking her lips in appreciation.

They're fine-looking guys, both of them, though to her mind Cody's definitely more handsome. He's golden in the sun, his muscles rippling, tall and built. Nick's built too, hot and sexy, but Cody's... Tammy smiles. Cody's sweet, all smiles and flowers and such a gentleman.

Nick's a nice guy, too, of course, but Tammy's made up her mind. Cody's the one.

As she watches, Cody leaps out of the water, grabbing the frisbee mid-flight, avoiding Nick's tackling hands. He drops back into the sea, hands raised triumphantly, and Nick grabs him around the waist and pulls him under.

Tammy's still laughing as she watches them both resurface. They're laughing, dripping, and they head for the beach, arms around each other as they wade through the shallows.

She stretches in the sun and slowly stands up, picking up her towel and her beach bag. "Come on, Bambi," she tells her friend. "There are the guys from the Riptide. Let's go say hello."


End file.
